Very Like
by AnjarW
Summary: Karena sang kakak dan istrinya tidak bisa memiliki anak, Sehun dipaksa ibunya untuk membuat anak agar bisa diadopsi kakaknya sendiri. Dan yeoja yang harus menjadi pasangan Sehun adalah Lu Han. Teman sejak kecil Sehun yang selalu awkward padanya. HUNHAN, SELU, GS for UKE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Very Like**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Anak pertama keluarga Oh dan istrinya dipastikan tidak bisa memiliki anak. Namun sayang Mrs. Oh menentang keras pasangan muda itu untuk mengadopsi anak. Beliau justru menyuruh anak bungsunya Oh Sehun, yang masih duduk di bangku SMA untuk membuatkan anak agar bisa diadopsi kakaknya sendiri. Dan yeoja yang terpilih untuk melahirkan keturunan keluarga Oh adalah Lu Han. Sahabat Sehun sejak kecil yang selalu bersikap canggung padanya.

.

.

.

"Umma tidak menerima penolakan Sehun, keadaan kakak iparmu semakin buruk karena dia sangat terpukul akan kemandulannya dan bersikeras ingin bercerai. Kau tahu kakakmu begitu mencintainya kan? Umma tidak ingin melihat kakakmu bersedih. Lakukan secepatnya, umma sudah menentukan siapa pasanganmu,"

Apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan jika ibunya sudah berkata seperti itu. Sebagai anak yang tidak diharapkan, Sehun sangat haus akan kasih sayang ibunya. Jika hal itu satu-satunya cara agar ibunya bahagia maka Sehun akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Umma seperti menjualku!"jerit Luhan.

"Tidak Lu, ini memang sudah takdirmu. Takdirmu sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Lu. Apakah kau pikir menjadi putri itu mudah? Tidak Lu, tidak selamanya seorang putri akan menikah dengan pangeran yang dia cintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya di dalam istana yang indah. Seorang Putri yang sebenarnya kadang harus ikut berperang dengan caranya sendiri. Menjadi tawanan perang, dinikahkan paksa dengan raja musuh sebagai tumbal perdamaian. Begitulah cara seorang Putri melindungi negara dan rakyatnya. Lu, kau tahu berapa banyak keluarga yang akan menderita jika perusahaan appamu hancur? Bayangkan nasip orang-orang yang menggantungkan nasibnya pada perusahaan kita, umma harap kau mengerti Lu, semua ini bukan hanya demi kita,"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa jika tidak memelukmu malam ini Lu. Aku mohon, berkerjasamalah," lirih Sehun memohon.

.

.

.

"Demi keluarga, semua yang kita lakukan hanya demi keluarga. Sehun, pernahkah kau berfikir untuk berhenti menjadi buah catur orang tua kita? Kita masih punya hati kan?"

.

.

.

**COMING SOON!**

.

.

.

.

A.N

Ini dia ff hunhan yang aku omongin kemarin. Mungkin kalau dilihat dari plot cerita ff ini mirip Let's get a Child HunHan version, gimana ya aku memang suka cerita tentang baby making project and segala keribetannya. Maksudnya pergolatan batin yang saling bersimpang jalan sebelum akhirnya bertemu.

Mungkin ff ini rada-rada mellow gitu, tapi aku usahain tetep menarik buat dibaca, ok mungkin kalau responnya bagus bakal dilanjut, kalo enggak ya tetep dilanjut pantang munDUR! Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Very Like**

**Cast: Oh Sehoon, Lu Han**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 1

Sehun menatap pintu ukir didepannya dalam diam. Pintu yang akan membawanya menemui ibunya. Ada rasa enggan di hati Sehun hanya untuk membuka pintu ruang kerja milik ibunya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak Sehun merasa demikian, karena nyatanya ibunya sendiri tidak begitu ingin bertemu Sehun terlampau sering.

Sehun, atau yang terlahir sebagai Oh Sehun adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Oh,_ oh well_ anak yangg tidak terlalu diharapkan mungkin. Jika Sehun boleh memilih, dia lebih senang jika dia tidak usah dilahirkan ke dunia ini 17 tahun yang lalu. Karena lahirpun percuma, ibunya tidak mengharapkannya.

Cerita memilukan tentang hidupnya itu ia dengar dari kakeknya, dulu setelah kakaknya, Oh YunSeok sudah cukup besar orang tuanya berencana untuk memiliki anak lagi. Mereka menginginkan anak perempuan untuk melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. Pada awalnya prediksi dokter mengatakan jika janin yang dikandung mrs. Oh adalah perempuan, kedua orang tuanya bahagia tentu saja. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kelahiran putri mereka. Namun sayang,saat pemeriksaan terakhir dokter memastikan jika janin yang tumbuh diperut mrs. OH berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Mulai saat itu mrs. Oh menjadi tidak terlalu bersemangat, bahkan dia sudah tidak terlapau ambil peduli dengan kesehatan janinnya. Mrs. OH tidak bisa berbohong, dia kecewa karena harapannya harus tertunda untuk terwujud. Entahlah, saat itu dia merasa tidak suka dengan janin yang berada dikandungannya.

Ketidakberuntunganpun terjadi, saat usia kandungan beliau masuk bulan ke 8, mrs. Oh justru mengalami kecelakaan terjatuh dari tangga. Untuk menyelamatkan sang bayi rahim mrs. Oh Harus ikut diangkat. Itu artinya mrs. Oh tidak akan bisa memiliki anak perempuan dari rahimnya sendiri selamanya.

Mrs. OH terpukul, dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang wanita. Dan entah mengapa muali saat itu juga mrs. Oh begitu membenci anak keduanya tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia menyalahkan kelahiran anak bungsunya akan kemalangan yang telah menimpa dirinya.

Mrs. Oh tidak mau merawat anak keduanya a.k.a Oh Sehun, karena hanya denagn melihat anak itu rasa bencinya akan semakin menjadi. Maka dari itu sejak lahir sehun diasuh oleh kakek dan nenknya di rumah yang terpisah. Bahkan hingga beranjak dewasapun Sehun tidak kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia membuka knop pintu didepannya.

CKLEK!

"Umma memanggilku?"tanya Sehun sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu didepannya

"Ya, masuklah"jawab ibunya yang duduk dengan anggun dibelakang meja kerjanya. Wanita paruh baya itu tetap terlihat cantik diusianya yang sekarang.

"Adakah hal penting yang ingin umma sampaikan padaku?"tanya Sehun seraya duduk di depan meja kerja ibunya, sedikit menyedihkan jika ingat ibunya tidak pernah berbicara padanya jika itu bukan masalah yang benar-benar penting.

"Ku pikir kau sudah dengar apa yang sedang menimpa kakak iparmu,"jawab ibunya ambigu.

'Mandul,'batin Sehun, ya kakak iparnya dinyatakan mandul oleh dokter. Tapi kakaknya Oh Yunseok tidak mau menceraikannya. Dan itu semakin membuat Go Ahra, kakak iparnya sedih, karena yeoja itu tahu Yunseok membutuhkan keturunan sebagai anak tetua keluarga Oh.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya umma. Cukup disayangkan noona harus menanggung nasib buruk seperti itu,"jawab Sehun.

"Yunseok sangat terpukul karena keadaan ini, dan aku tidak sanggup melihat kakakmu menderita seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang kakak iparmu sering sakit-sakitan setelah aku menolak permintaan mereka untuk mengadopsi anak,"jelas ibunya, yang sedikit membuat Sehun cemburu. Ibunya begitu menyayangi Yunseok, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan perlakuannya terhadap Sehun. Bahkan sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah meminum air susu ibunya. Itulah mengapa mereka tidak memiliki chemistry sebagai ibu dan anak.

"Lalu apa yang akan ibu lakukan untuk membantu hyung, memaksanya menikah lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak,"jawab ibunya cepat,"Memang aku menginginkan cucu yang sedarah dan wajah yang mirip dengan Yunseok, tapi sayangnya kakakmu begitu mencintai istrinya. Jadi aku tidak bisa memaksa kakkmu untuk menikah lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya Sehun,"

Sehun terhenyak,"Maksud umma?'

"Aku ingin kau membuat anak agar bisa diadopsi kakakmu, lebih baik mengadopsi anak dari saudara sendiri daripada orang lain kan?"jelas ibunya yang semakin membuat Sehun terkejut.

"M-maksud umma?!"Sehun harap dia salah dengar barusan.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan kau akan membuatkan anak untuk kakakmu. Pasanganmu sudah ditentukan. Lagi pula kau juga darahku, jadi tidak masalah jika kakakmu mengadopsi anakmu,"

DEG!

Hati Sehun nyeri, memang ini bukan hal yang baru baginya jika ibunya lebih menyayangi kakaknya. Namun tetap saja menyakitkan saat ibunya hanya menganggapnya ada jika hal itu menyangkut kepentingan hyungnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya,"balas Sehun akhirnya, yang disambut senyuman puas mrs. Oh,"Lagipula, aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak kan umma?"Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan pandangan sedih.

Sepertinya mrs. Oh sedikit terganggu dengan pandangan mata Sehun,"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Oh ya kau belum tahu siapa tunanganmu kan?"

"Tunangan?"ulang Sehun

"Ya, tunangan. Aku memilihkan pasanganmu dari keluarga baik-baik kerabat terdekat kita. Karena keturunan keluarga Oh tidak boleh dari sembarangan orang. Untuk menghormati pasanganmu setidaknya harus ada ikatan. Karena kalian masih sama-sama 17 th, jadi kupikir bertunangan saja cukup."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya,"Siapa, apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya, pasanganmu adalah Lu Han, putri keluarga Lu temanmu sejak kecil."

Mata Sehun membelalak, diantara sekian banyak kerabat dekat keluarganya kenapa harus Luhan?

.

.

.

"A-apa bertunangan dengan Sehun?"gagap yeoja bermata rusa itu,"Umma pasti bercanda kan?"

Suasana di kediaman keluarga Lu, sepertinya tidak terlalu berbeda. Karena keadaan mrs. Lu terpaksa menerima permintaan mrs. Oh untuk mengambil Luhan sebagai tunangan Sehun dan melahirkan seorang cucu untuknya.

"Maafkan umma Lu, tapi ini semua demi perusahaan appamu. Kita masih memerlukan bantuan keluarga Oh agar perusahaan kita tetap berjalan,"jelas mrs. Lu mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi umma seperti menjualku!"jerit Luhan tak terima.

"Tidak Lu, umma tidak pernah menjualmu. Karena ini memang sudah takdirmu menjadi putri keluarga Lu. Seorang putri tidak selamanya akan hidup bahagia dengan pangeran yang dia cintai dan tinggal di istana yang indah. Putri yang sebenarnya, kadang mereka juga ikut berperang dengan caranya sendiri. Menjadi tawanan perang, dinikahkan paksa dengan Raja negara musuh sebagai simbol perdamaian. Itulah cara putri melindungi rakyat dan negaranya,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"Luhan bergumam mencoba menolak kenyataan yang kini tepat didepan matanya.

"Lu, apakah kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana nasib keluarga orang-orang yang bekerja diperusahaan appamu jika sampai perusahaan itu hancur? Begitu banyak orang yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada kita. Umma mohon, ini semua bukan hanya demi kita,"

Luhan tidak bisa memjawab perkataan ibunya, entahlah dia sangat bingung sekarang,"Apa Sehun menyetujui pertunangan ini?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan darimu,"

"Tapi Sehun tidak mencintaiku umma, dia sahabatku!"rengek Luhan.

"Lalu kau sendiri, apa kau mencintai Sehun. Hubungan ini tidak butuh cinta Lu, kau hanya perlu melahirkan cucu untuk keluarga Oh. Setelah itu terserah kalian berdua ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini atau tidak."

Luhan mengigit bibirnya cemas,'Pasti Sehun terpaksa melakukan ini, hahhh betapa menyedihkannya aku,"keluh Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi memegangi cincin yang ia jadikan liontin di lehernya. Konsentrasinya terfokus pada benda itu sampai sesorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi, Kim Jongin menginterupsinya.

"Kenapa dilihat terus, memang itu berharga?"tanya Jongin yang pagi ini seperti biasa menjemput Luhan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Luhan tergagap, dengan terburu-buru yeoja itu memasukkan liontin itu kembali kebalik baju seragamnya. "Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa,"

Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin adalah teman sejak kecil. Kemana-mana mereka pasti pergi bertiga. Namun anehnya sejak kecil Luhan selalu canggung jika di dekat Sehun, karena namja itu terlalu diam dan dingin. Mereka memang sahabat tapi bicara seperlunya. Namun ada yang Sehun dan Jongin tidak ketahui, diam-diam Luhan menyukai Sehun. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tapatnya, karena Luhan tahu saat ini Sehun sedang menyukai orang lain. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasih Jongin sahabat mereka, Do Kyungsoo.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mobil yang membawa Jongin dan Luhan tiba disekolah. Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Apakah terlihat anaeh jika Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih tapi justru dia menjemput Luhan? Jawabannya tidak, karwna hal itu memang hal wajar di antara mereka. Kyungsoopun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sesampainya dikelas Jongin dan Luhan disambut dengan pertikaian antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo, tepatnya saat ini Sehun sedang mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kembalikan Sehun!"teriak Kyungsoo serasa meraih ponselnya yang dibawa Sehun

"Ayo ambil kalau bisa, ayo Kyung~"goda Sehun jahil, Sehun sengaja mengangkat ponsel pintar itu tinggi-tinggi agar kyungsoo yang berbadan mungil itu tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Yak! Sehun cepat kembalikan!"Kyungsoo semakin emosi digoda seperti itu.

Luhan memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kalau boleh jujur Luhan cemburu kepada Kyungsoo. Dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo begitu akrap dengan Sehun, padahal mereka baru bertemu satu satun yang lalu. Sedangkan Luhan, dia mengenal Sehun sejak kecil. Namun sedikitpun ia tidak bisa mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun, kembalikan ponselnya,"relai Jongin tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Luhan.

"Huh, pacarnya datang, jadi tidak asik,"cibir Sehun

"Hei, apa kau bilang?!"sentak Kyungsoo tak terima dang Jongin hanya terkekeh.

Wajah Luhan sedikit bersemu merah saat ia melihat Sehun buru-buru menyembunyikan cincin yang ia jadikan liontin(sama seperti Luhan) kembali ke balik bajunya. Sepertinya cincin itu menyempul keluar saat Sehun berlarian bersama Kyungsoo barusan. Entahlah, Luhan merasa senang saja kini dia memiliki rahasia yang hanya dia dan Sehun yang tahu. Namun jika mengingat Sehun terpaksa melakukan hal ini membuat Luhan inhin membatalkan pertunangan ini sekarang juga.

"Kyung, bisa temani aku ke toilet. Ada yang harus aku rapikan sedikit,"pinta Luhan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi bell masuk!"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik Luhan dari rangkulan Jongin.

Dengan sengaja Jongin menyisir rambut panjang Luhan dengan jemarinya yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia yakin Sehun melihat aksinya barusan, makadari itu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hey Oh, kau pasti juga ingin menyentuh rambutnya sama sepertiku tadi kan. Kau tahu rambutnya lembut sekali~"

TLAK!

"OUGH!"Jongin mengeluh karena Sehun melempar bolpoin padanya."Hey kenapa kau melemparku?!"

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya Kim,"jawab Sehun

"Huh, dasar aneh, kalau suka bilang saja. Nanti kau sendiri yang akan menyesal, Luhan itu populer kau tahu,"

Sehun memandang Jongin tak suka, dia kesal karena namja didepannya ini sama sekali tidak peka. Ya, Sehun memang mencintai Luhan, tapi setahu Sehun, Luhan begitu mencintai Jongin, itu mengapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya. Bahkan dulu dia sempat mendekati Kyungsoo agar Jongin lebih memilih Luhan. Tapi tetap saja si bodoh Kim, menurut Sehun tentu saja lebih memilih Kyungsoo. Sehun tahu Luhan patah hati, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa menghiburnya. Karena mereka berdua selalu bersikap canggung satu sama lain.

Pertunangan ini, entah keberuntungan atau malapetaka bagi Sehun. Karena Sehun tahu Luhan tidak mencintainya, yang dia cintai adalah Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo.

Intinya Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama salah paham. Mereka saling mencintai, namun mereka begitu rapi menyembunyikannya.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran mereka berdua lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama daripada bergabung bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Dan itu semakin menambah kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Seperti istirahat siang kali ini, mereka berdua makan dalam diam di markas tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Markas? Sebenarnya bukan markas sungguhan hanya bekas ruang musik lama yang mereka berempat sulap menjadi tempat berkumpul.

"Kau sudah dengar rencana orang tua kita?"tanya sehun datar.

"Ya,"jawab Luhan singkat, lalu hening menyelimuti mereka lagi. Suasana canggung ini begitu menyiksa Luhan. Kadang dia berfikir kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara secara biasa kepada Sehun sama halnya saat ia berbicara dengan Jongin

TUK!

Sehun mengemas lagi tempat makannya, sepertinya namja itu sudah selesai.

"Hanya membuat anakkan, aku pikir itu tidak terlalu sulit,"ujar Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan hampir tersedak makannya."Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal di tempatku jadi bersiaplah. Lebih cepat lebih baik,"dan Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan luhan dengan wajah memerahnya

TBC

#HappySehunDay

Karea hari ini hari special, so aku putuskan posting part 1 very like, maaf ya lama

ok, kalau ada yang bingung ma inti ceritanya, Sehun itu cinta ma Luhan tapi dia kira Luhan tu cinta ma Jongin, nah sebaliknya Luhan cinta Sehun tapi dia kira Sehun cinta ma Kyungsoo, ribet kan? Iya ribet

and Luhan disini aku buat sedikit naif mungkin


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Very Like**

**Cast: Oh Sehun. Lu Han**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 2

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu apartemen miliknya saat Luhan masih setia berdiri disana. Memang sejak masuk SMA Sehun sudah tidak tinggal dengan kakek dan neneknya lagi.

"Wae, karena tidak ada Jongin kau takut masuk ke tempatku?"tanya Sehun sarkastik. Seperti yang namja berkulit putih itu katakan tadi siang, mulai malam ini Luhan akan tinggal di tempatnya.

Luhan menghela nafas, dia tidak berniat untuk berdebat dengan Sehun saat ini,"Kau sedari tadi berdiri di sana bagaimana aku bisa masuk?"Luhan balas bertanya seadanya.

Tanpa menyahut lagi Sehun menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi ini bukan pertama kali Luhan datang kemari, maka dari itu dia sudah hafal betul bagaimana seluk beluk apartmen milik teman masa kecilnya itu.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah dan di susul Sehun di sampingnya

'Aku sulit bicara padamu jika hanya berdua,"ujar Luhan apa adanya.

Sehun memandang yeoja disampingnya itu lama,"Tidak selamanya Jongin akan berada disampingmu, dewasalah."

Luhan menoleh cepat,"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongin. Walaupun Jongin berada diantara kita, aku tetap kesulitan bicara padamu."

Sehun mendengus kesal,"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Toh kita tidak akan banyak bicara saat melakukan sesk,"

"M-mwo?"Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun mudah sekali berbica sevulgar itu. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

"Memang kau pikir untuk apa kau repot-repot datang kemari?"tanya Sehun mengingatkan,"Lu, kau sahabatku ok? Jadi ayo kita lakukan semua ini dengan baik agar tidak ada penyesalan di masa depan."

Luhan terlihat tidak puas,"Kau benar, kita adalah sahabat. Jadi apa kau tidak merasa hal ini cukup melampaui batas?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa,"Walaupun kita merasa keberatan, tetap saja kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun,"Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meraih wajah Luhan, mengusap pipi halus itu sesaat,"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa jika aku tidak memelukmu malam ini kan Lu?"

Luhan menampik tangan Sehun, Luhan benci saat namja itu berwajah sedih seperti itu,"Maksudmu kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan Oh Ahjuumma? Kau selalu lemah terhadapnya Sehun!"

"Dia ibuku Lu, sudah sewajarnya aku membahagiakannya."suara Sehun merendah saat mengatakan hal itu.

Inilah hal yang Luhan benci dari pertunangan ini. Sehun akan selalu menuruti apa kata ibunya, dan itu berarti Sehun terpaksa bertunangan dengannya. Akan sangat menyedihkan bagi Luhan jika orang yang dia sukai menyentuhnya hanya karena keterpaksaan. Luhan tidak mau menjadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Sehun, pernahkan kau berfikir untuk berhenti menjadi buah catur orang tua kita?"tanya Luhan hampa,"Kita masih punya perasaan kan?"

Sehun tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan Luhan,"Kau berfikir seperti itu?"ulang Sehun,"Ku rasa percuma, Sejak lahir hidup kita sudah diatur. Kita sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menyuarakan pendapat." Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam hati Sehun terasa nyeri karena Luhan begitu menentang pertunangan itu. Sehun tahu kenapa Luhan menentang hal ini, karena dia menyukai orang lain.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau cepat menyerah seperti ini?"Luhan sepertinya frustasi

Sehun tidak tahan lagi, dia benci mengetahui jika Luhan kini sedang memikirkan namja lain. Maka dengan sadar dia segera menarik tangan Luhan,"Kurasa kita terlalu banyak membuang waktu, sebaiknya kita segera memulainya saja,"saat ini Sehun sudah tidak perduli jika dia disebut bajingan karena memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya.

"T-tunggu Sehun, kau tidak serius kan?!"pekik Luhan saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik Luhan menuju kamarnya. Namun sayang Sehun tidak mendengarkan penolakan Luhan.

BLAM!

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan kasar sesampainya mereka didalam. Tentu aja Luhan tersentak hebat, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan melakukan ini padanya. Memang Luhan menyukai namja itu tapi tetap saja ini salah, tidak ada cinta diantara mereka. Luhan merasa dilecehkan sekarang, sungguh dia kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti tidak menghargai dirinya sama sekali.

"Sehun hentikan!"dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh, yeoja itu terlihat marah dan hal itu entah mengapa justru menyulut amarah Sehun. Seolah yeoja itu benar-benar menolaknya.

"Diamlah Lu, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku makadari itu aku berusaha mempersiapkanmu. Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa masuk jika kau tidak basah!"jawab Sehun dengan suara meninggi sambil mencoba mendekat lagi ke arah Luhan.

"Sehun stop!"teriak Luhan marah,"Aku tidak mau jika kau seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak perduli, aku memang seperti ini, kau terima atau tidak!"dan Sehun mendorong Luhan ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Hiks..."isakan Luhan lolos,"Aku tidak mau...aku tidak mau..."Luhan tidak mau Sehun melakukan ini tanpa cinta, katakan jika Luhan naif. Tapi yeoja itu punya pemikiran sendiri akan cinta sejati.

Cengkeraman Sehun mengendur karena Luhan tidak berhenti menangis, namja itu lalu menyingkir dari atas Luhan. Ada rasa sesal menyeruak dihatinya saat mendengar tangisan Luhan. Harusnya dia memang tidak bertindak semaunya seperti tadi.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak akan kembali malam ini,"ujar Sehun pelan, dia menyambar jaket miliknya yang tergeletak di bangku meja belajarnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

BLAM!

Tangisan Luhan semakin keras saat Sehun benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah malam itu. Perasaannya sungguh tak menentu, antara marah, kesal, kecewa dan juga sedih. Namja itu mengeratkan jaket miliknya karena udara yang semakin menusuk. Wajah Luhan yang berurai air mata tadi begitu mengusik pikirannya.

"Sial!"umpat Sehun sambil menendang kerikil di atas trotoar jalan yang kini ia lalui. Ia menarik rambutnya frustasi, menyesali semua perbuatannya. Di saat seperti ini entah mengapa egonya yang selalu menang. Dia menginginkan Luhan, sangat. Bahkan jika dia harus menjadi manusia paling brengsek sedunia dia tidak perduli

Sehun membeli sebungkus rokok di mesin penjual otomatis, tapi pematik apinya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi, mungkin baterainya habis. Dengan kesal Sehun membanting sebungkus rokok yang baru dibelinya beserta pematiknya.

'"AAARRGHHHHHTTTTTTT!"Sehun menggeram kesal lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas trotoar. Perasaan letih menderanya, Sehun terbaring terlentang di atas trotoar itu. Matanya menerawang jauh melihat langit kelam di atas kota Seoul. Nafasnya naik turun, ada kabut putih yang muncul setiap ia menghela nafas menandakan betapa dinginnya malam ini.

Sehun tertawa mengejek, mengejek dirinya sendiri dan juga kebodohannya. Selamanya dia adalah pecundang, pecundang yang selalu bersembunyi di balik poker face miliknya. Pecundang yang menyerah lebih dulu sebelum berusaha mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau bodoh Oh Sehun, kau orang paling bodoh sedunia brengsek!"umpat Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Selalu di tolak oleh ibunya membuat Sehun takut untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Dia hanya takut jika ditolak, dia tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi maka dari itu dia lebih memilih diam dan menghindari orang lain.

Sejak kecil, Sehun selalu menyukai Luhan. Tidak ada orang yang tahu betapa dia iri pada Jongin karena namja berkulit tan itu bisa begitu akrab dengan Luhan. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun itu pecundang dia tidak berani mendekati Luhan hanya karena ia tidak mau mendapat penolakan. Karena Jongin sahabatnya lah, secara otomatis Luhan menjadi sahabatnya juga.

Bahkan saat mereka tumbuh dewasa pun Sehun tidak berhenti memperhatikan Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah jika Luhan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menarik, dan tidak mengherankan juga jika Luhan begitu populer di antara para pria.

"Aku menyukaimu Lu, tidak...aku mencintaimu...tapi karena aku seorang pecundang, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya,"lirih Sehun pada malam yang sunyi ,"Pengecut, lihatlah dirimu Oh Sehun, kau begitu menyedihkan!"cemooh Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di apartmen Sehun, Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Memang tangisnya sudah berhenti, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa hampa sekarang. Begitu kosong.

"Apa sedikit saja kau tidak bisa merasakan perasaanku Sehun?"gumam Luhan lirih. Yeoja itu tidak beralih dari posisinya semula masih berbaring di atas ranjang Sehun.

Ingatan Luhan menerawang ke masa lalu, saat mereka bertiga masih kecil. Mereka selalu bermain bersama, tanpa disadari Luhan selalu memperhatikan Sehun, karena anak itu selalu diam.

Entah sejak kapan rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa suka. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanya karena Sehun selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Luhan begitu menyukai namja itu sampai pada titik dia ingin semua perhatian Sehun tertuju padanya.

Luhan hanya gadis biasa tentu saja, maka tidak heran jika kadang dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Diantaranya dia akan membully yeoja lain yang akn mendekati Sehun. Membuang barang-barang yang dititipkan padanya untuk Sehun dari siswi-sisiwi yang lain. Luhan tahu itu perbuatan tidak baik, tapi cinta itu buta kan?

Seumur hidupnya hanya Sehunlah yang bisa membuat Luhan berbuat di luar nalar miliknya. Sampai sekarang dia masih yakin jika suatu hari nanti Sehun pasti akan membalas perasaannya.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya saat Sehun muncul dari balik pintu apartmentnya.

"Sehun dari mana saja kau semalam, kenapa kau tidak pulang?"tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun memandang kantung mata Luhan membengkak, yeoja itu pasti menangis hebat semalam,"Pergilah dulu, nanti aku akan berangkat saat jam kedua di mulai,"

Luhan mencium bau alkohol saat Sehun membuka mulutnya,"Sehun kau mabuk?"tahan Luhan sambil menarik lengan namja itu, mau tak mau kini namja itu memandang wajah Luhan.

"Pergilah, kau bisa terlambat,"bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum, kau belum cukup umur,"Luhan tidak memperdulikan omongan Sehun.

Sehun jengah, namja itu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding,"Terlambat, kau berangkat sekarang pun percuma. Mungkin memang lebih baik kita berdua membolos saja dan melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat,"ujar Sehun ambigu

"A-apa aku tidak mengerti?"perasan Luhan tidak enak sekarang.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih menarik Luhan merapat padanya, sebelum yeoja didekapannya membuka mulut untuk protes Sehun lebih dulu membungkang bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Kedua mata Luhan membola, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Kedua kaki Luhan melemas saat Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya, memberinya kecupan-kecupan dalam yang memabukkan. Tanpa sadar Luhan mencengkeram baju bagian dada milik Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu melepas ciumannya saat Luhan sepertinya kehabisan nafas.

"S-sehunhh.."desis Luhan saat kini Sehun mengecupi lehernya."Berhenti, sekarang kau sedang mabuk..."

Sehun tidak mendengarkan Luhan dan lebih memilih menunutun Luhan ke arah sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuh yeoja itu disana

"Sehun jangan macam-macam, aku tidak suka kau seperti ini!"protes Luhan saat kini Sehun sudah berada di atasnya lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli, kau juga tidak suka padaku walaupun aku tidak melakukan hal ini kan?"elak Sehun sambil menarik dasi seragam milik Luhan.

"Sehun jangan bercanda!"bentak Luhan sambil menahan tangan Sehun.

Tapi tentu saja Sehun lebih kuat dan cepat, dengan mudah namja itu melepas kancing kemeja luhan dan menyingkap cup bra pelindung terakhir buah dada yeoja manis itu. Tanpa butuh waktu lama salah satu niple milik Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam mulut namja poker face itu.

"S-Sehun..s-stop..."suara Luhan bergetar, desahannya lolos saat Sehut meremas lembut buah dadanya yang lain. Luhan itu masih perawan, tubuhnya akan sensitif jika disentuh oleh lawan jenis seperti ini.

"Sehun, berhenti kubilang!"ulang Luhan marah

"Kau benar-benar berniat menolak permintaan orang tua kita?"tanya Sehun dingin

Luhan tersentak, Sehun terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Singkirkan egomu Luhan, Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit,"setelah mengatakan itu Sehun bangkit dari tubuh Luhan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa menangis. Apakah benar dia hanya menyusahkan Sehun saja seperti yang namja itu tuduhkan?

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu namun Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah terlihat berbicara bersama. Mereka seperti menghindari satu sama lain. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat Jongin menyadari hal itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, bertengkar dengan Sehun?"tanya Jongin

Luhan menggeleng, tidak menjawab sama sekali , justru dia mulai menangis sekarang,

"Ya,ya! Kenapa kau menangis, memang ada yang sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi,"Hiks, Jongin...aku sedih.."

"Aigooo sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kau menagis?"tanya Jongin sambil menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya,"Hei, ceritalah kepadaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu,'

"Aku membullynya,"tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dan duduk disamping mereka.

"Hah, apa itu benar?"Sentak Jongin tak percaya

"Mereka selalu saja bertengkar, aku juga bingung sendiri,"imbuh Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang serius kok, aku pinjam anak cengeng ini sebentar,"sebelum Jongin memberi izin Sehun sudah menarik Luhan menjauh dari pria tan itu dan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?"tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Sehun memojokkan Luhan di atas meja kelas musik dengan wajah marah. Nyali Luhan menciut sekarang, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Sehun.

"Jangan bersikap aneh jika kau tidak mau aku memperkosamu disini sekarang juga!"bentak Sehun.

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh, aku benar-benar sedih karena kau selalu dingin padaku!"jawab Luhan memberanikan diri.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau ingin aku bersikap hangat padamu begitu?"ulang Sehun,"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu,"tantang Sehun sambil membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, kenapa semua namja selalu berfikiran kotor seperti ini?!"gagap Luhan saat mendapati Sehun ingin menanggalkan bajunya sendiri.

BRAK!

Sehuh membaringkan Luhan di atas meja,"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya kau yang berfikiran kotor. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira untuk menghamilimu disini, masih banyak tempat yang lebih baik."

Luhan malu sendiri mendengar itu, "Sudah aku katakan padamu, jangan bersikap aneh. Nanti malam aku akan mencoba menyentuhmu lagi, jadi bekerjasamalah,"setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun lalu keluar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan bangkit dan duduk diatas meja.

..._nanti malam aku akan mencoba menyentuhmu lagi..._

Luhan yakin saat ini wajahnya pasti merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh memalukan. Kenapa dia selalu bersikap bodoh di depan Sehun.

TBC

harharhar aku balik lagi^^

aku cuma mo bilang makasih ma readers yang setia ma ff ini, aku terhurahura banget baca responnya yang cukup bagus#nangisharu


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Very Like**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han**

**Pairing: Hunhan, Selu**

**Warning! : GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 3

Luhan sedikit meronta saat Sehun mendorongnya ke arah kamar mandi. Yeoja itu masih mengenakan seragamnya, karena hari ini Sekolah usai tepat pukul delapan malam, maka mau tak mau sekitar jam sembilan mereka baru sampai di apartemen Sehun.

Saat menunggu giliran untuk memakai kamar mandi, Luhan serasa ingin kabur saja, karena jika semua sesuai dengan keinginan Sehun. Maka malam ini Luhan harus tidur dengan Sehun.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu karena aku tidak mau memeluk tubuhmu yang masih bau,"perintah Sehun dengan kosa kata kesukaannya, terdengan dingin dan culas. Namun begitulah Sehun, bahkan Luhan sudah tidak sempat mengambil hati perkataan pemuda itu.

Luhan memandang Sehun yang kini hanya mengenakan bathrope dengan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya sedikit cemas," Emm bisakah kita tunda-"

"Cepat masuk dan jangan banyak bicara,"potong Sehun tak berperasaan, lalu mendorong tubuh Luhan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Kyaa!"keluh Luhan karena Sehun mendorongan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan saat bunyi 'klek' tanda pintu tertutup Luhan mulai menghela nafas pasrah.

Dengan gontai Luhan berjalan ke arah meja washtafel, dipandanginya wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Jujur saja Luhan belum siap secara mental untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sehun. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena jujur saja Luhan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dia tidak tahu cara melakukannya.

"Apa nanti akan benar-benar mengeluarkan suara?"tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, kata orang saat melakukan seks pasti akan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang memamulakn.

"A-aahh..."dengan bodohnya Luhan sengaja mendesah untuk memastikan apakah desahannya terdengar memalukan atau tidak.

"Arkhhh memalukan sekali, aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"keluh Luhan frustasi, hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan begitu malu. Harus telanjang didepan Sehun? Hahh lihatlah sekarang Luhan bahkan sudah memerah disekujur tubuh.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa..."Luhan benar-benar kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

TOK!

TOK!

"YA! APA KAU TIDUR DI DALAM, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?"Teriak Sehun dari luar, dan Luhan semakin pasrah.

"Iya sebentar!"balas Luhan berteriak, memutuskan bahwa dia mengalah saja. Karena sebenarnya memang tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Maka dengan ogah-ogahhan Luhan segera melucuti semua pakaiannya dan pergi mandi.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belis menit untuk Luhan menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Namun yeoja iu tertegun saat sadar di kamar mandi sama sekali tidak ada handuk ataupun bathrope yang bersih. Dan lebih celaka lagi, seragamnya sudah Luhan masukkan ke kotak cucian kotor.

"Luhan paboya!"maki yeoja itu pada dirinya sendiri, "Ugh, lalu sekarang bagaimana, tidak mungkin aku keluar telanjang begini?"monolog Luhan, maka setelah melalui pergolatan batin unuk memakai seragam kotornya lagi atau tidak Luhan memutuskan untuk meminta Sehun mengambilkan pakaian ganti saja.

Dengan terus menerus merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, membuka kuncinya dan membukanya sedikit agar kepalanya bisa melongok ke luar.

"S-sehun,"panggil Luhan takut-takut. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang duduk membaca buku di sofa tunggal kamar itu.

"Ada apa, kalau sudah selesai kenapa tidak keluar?"Suara Sehun terdengar terganggu dan itu membuat Luhan merasa ciut.

"A-anu...bisakah kau ambilkan aku baju ganti. Aku lupa tidak membawanya tadi,"pinta Luhan memelas dari balik pintu. Bahu polosnya yang ikut menyempul keluar membuat Sehun paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukannya mengambilkan pakaian ganti seperti yang Luhan pinta barusan Sehun justru berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Luhan yang biasanya memang lambat itu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga pada Sehun, jadi walaupun dia merasa aneh kenapa Sehun justru berjalan ke arahnya yeoja itu tetap berdiri tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Maka saat Sehun dengan kejamnya menarik paksa pintu kamar mandi agar terbuka, Luhan yang baru sadar dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya menjerit histeris sambil berusaha menutup organ vitalnya dengan tangan.

"Kyaaaa jangan lihat, jangan lihat! Jangan lihat Sehun!"dengan rasa malu dan wajah memerah parah Luhan refleks berjongkok dan mencoba menutupi apa yang masih bisa ditutupi. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan tidak berminat dan mendengus pelan.

"Untuk apa mencari baju ganti jika nantinya juga akan telanjang, "itulah yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum mengangkat tubuh telanjang Luhan bridal style.

Luhan sendiri sudah terlalu malu untuk memberontak, dia membiarkan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan tidak berhenti bergumam,"Tutup matamu Sehun, kumohon jangan lihat, tutup matamu!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, mungkin sebaiknya aku memplester mulut kecilmu itu atau bagaimana?"

BRUGH!

Dengan sedikit kasar Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang, dengan kecepatan yang sedikit luar biasa Luhan menyambar selimut dan mencoba menutupi tubuhnya. Yeoja itu refleks memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Sehun mulai merangkat ke arahnya. Karena posisi merunduk seperti itu Luhan bisa melihat otot dada Sehun dari balik bathrope, dan yeoja itu merutuki pipinya yang memanas.

"Bisakah kau bersikap tidak seperti perawan yang ingin diperkosa. Tolong jangan semakin mempersuliku,"keluh Sehun sambil menatap Luhan di bawahnya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku ini memang masih perawan!"bentak Luhan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ck, suaramu benar-benar menyakitkan telinga,"Sehun mengorek telinganya seolah terganggu.

"Ok, kau masih perawan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya pilihan. Kau harus hamil, dan cara satu-satunya agar kau bisa hamil aku harus menidurimu,"Luhan sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bagaimna bisa Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"tantang Luhan, yeoja itu merasa bodoh sendiri. Karena terlalu galau memikirkan semua ini, padahal Sehun sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu ambil perduli.

"_Well_, kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus memaksamu. Aku tidak mau hal ini berlangsung terlalu lama. Tidak ada foreplay, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Lagipula kita juga terpaksa melakukannya.

Luhan mengernyit, otak lambatnya kambuh kembali,"Apa itu foreplay?"

Sehun terdiam, mencoba mengantisipasi hal terburuk. Namja itu tahu Luhan amatir, tapi jika foreplay saja tidak tahu itu bisa jadi lain cerita.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng polos, dan Sehun mengusak frustasi rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, walupun aku tidak terlalu ingin melakukannya tapi untuk kali ini akan aku berikan pengecualian. Foreplay itu seperti ini," Sehun langsung meremas dada Luhan yang berada di balik selimut dan Luhan yang tidak siap lagi-lagi menjerit.

"Kyaaa lepaskan tanganmu dasar tidak sopan!"wajah Luhan saat ini sudah seperti memakai blush berlebihan.

"Diamlah, amatiran sepertimu perlu rangsangan." Lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar, Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Sehun semakin keras meremas kedua payudaranya.

"_Jangan mengeluarkan suara,jangan mengeluarkan suara_"batin Luhan seperti orang frustasi.

Remasan Sehun dipayudaranya semakin berirama, dia sengaja menggoda Luhan agar yeoja itu cepat basah, dan Sehun bisa cepat masuk.

"S-sehun cukuph..r-rasanya tidak nyaman.."dengan nafas setengah terengan tangan-tangan mungil Luhan berusaha melepas tangan Sehun yang kini meremas payudaranya.

Namun bukannya dilepas, Sehun justru menundukkan kepalanya, memasukkan nipple sebelang kanan Luhan ke dalam mulutnya yang basah, menjilatnya melingkar dan menggesekkan deretan giginya disana.

"Ahhh..."desahan pertama Luhan lolos, yeoja itu merasa sedikit pusing. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas alami saat Sehun menghisap nipplenya kuat seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Dengan sengaja Sehun menggesekkan bagian bawahnya di atas kewanitaan Luhan. Tubuh Luhan terasa seperti di sengat listrik, dengan refleks dia justru memluk leher Sehun.

"S-sehun!"pekik Luhan seperti tertahan,tak sadar jika kelakuannya justru memperdalam hisapan Sehun dipayudaranya

Tak disangka Sehun terlalu menikmati kegiatan ini, tubuh Luhan begitu lembut dan harum khas aroma sabun mandi. Membuatnya betah menciumi setiap inchi dari kulit Luhan.

Saat Sehun menarik wajahnya ke atas untuk mencium Luhan, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, awalnya dia tidak perduli dan lebih memilih mencium Luhan yang terlihat pasrah dan mengundang. Diciumnya penuh bibir mungil tersebut, dan melumatnya dengan cara-cara yang ia bisa.

Namun sialnya ponselnya tidk mau diam, tetap saja berbunyi. Maka dengan mengumpat marah Sehun menyudahi acaranya mencium Luhan. Untuk sesaat yeoja yang sudah sedikit berkeringat itu bernafas lega.

"Ya, ada apa Umma?"jawab Sehun.

"_Ayahmu sakit, cepat datang ke rumah sakit_!"perintah ibunya mutlak.

DEG!

Sehun tersentak, tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong.

"_Sehun, kau dengar Umma, Sehun!"_

Sehun menutup ponselnya begitu saja dan menghampiri Luhan kembali yang kini sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Sehun, apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"tanya Luhan cemas.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan lebih memilih menagkup kedua wajah luhan dengan tangannya. Dan seterusnya, Sehun mencium Luhan kuat seperti orang kerasukan, menciumnya dalam seperti ingin mencari ketenangan. Luhan yang bingungpun hanya diam saja. Membiarkan Sehun mngklaim bibirnya penuh-penuh.

"Aku harus pergi, maaf.."Sehun mengatakan itu dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Sehun akhirnya bangkit dan segera mengganti pakaiaanya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan lagi, Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu. Menyisakan Luhan yang kebingungan dan tidak mengerti. Salahkan Luha jika ia kini merasa seperti tidak dihargai?

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah meniduri Luhan?"itulah yang ditanyakan mrs. Oh saat Sehun tiba di rumah sakit tempat ayahnya di rawat.

Melihat Sehun yang diam saja, mrs. Oh merasa sedikit jengkel," Kau tahu, dengan sakitnya Ayahmu, kepercayaan para pemegang saham terhadap perusahaan kita melemah. Apalagi keadaan kakakmu semakin buruk karena menghawatirkan keadaan istrinya. Jika terus seperti ini ada kemungkinan kakakmu tidak bisa menempati posisi direktur yang baru,"jelas ibunya.

"Cara satu-satunya untuk mengembalikan performa kerja kakakmu adalah anak. Maka Umma begitu bergantung padamu saat ini Sehun. Umma benar-benar berharap kau menghamili Luhan, demi kepentingan kita semua,"

"Kami bukan alat,"potong Sehun

"A-apa?"mrs. Oh seperti terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Pernahkan umma memikirkan perasaan kami? Tidak, perasaan Luhan saja, pernahkah umma memikirkannya?"tanya Sehun lantang.

Mrs. Oh tidak habis pikir Sehun berani membangkang seperti ini,"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Luhan menderita umma, dia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini. Luhan sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tega menyakitinya?"untuk pertama kali Sehun memperlihatkan emosi di depan ibunya.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun watak mrs. Oh keras. Bukamnya melunak, ibu kandung Sehun itu justru ingin lebih menekan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa melakukannya jika dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tersentak, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ibunya.

"Tidak masalah jika Luhan tidak mau. Umma masih punya banyak calon untukmu,"terang mes. Oh dingin.

"A-apa?"Sehun seperti tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Seperti yang kamu mau. Umma bisa saja mencarikan orang yang bersedia kau tiduri, selama masih ada kau pasanagnnya bisa siapa saja,"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ibu kandungnya tega mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Sekarang yang terpenting bagi umma adalah kesehatan Kakakmu, karena dialah masa depan perusahaan kita. Jadi umma harap kau bersedia sedikit membantu,"lagi-lagi mrs. Oh tanpa sadar menyakiti hati Sehun, wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar tidak sadar berapa banyak luka yang telah ia goreskan pada hati Sehun.

"Mungkin mulai besok Umma sudah bisa mendapatkan calon yang baru. Suruh saja Luhan pulang, besok orang baru akan datang,"setelah mengatakan hal sekejam itu mrs. Oh dengan ringannya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri membantu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Kata-kata ibunya semalam begitu mengganggu Sehun. Bagaimana jika benar ibunya akan mencari pengganti Luhan? Tidak, Sehun tidak mau jika pasangannya bukan Luhan. Tapi jika Luhan sendiri tidak mau Sehun bisa apa? Memaksa yeoja itu?

Istirahat siang itu Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk-duduk di bangku dekat pohon besar di samping lapangan basket. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu. Tanpa merasa sungkan Sehun langsung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan langsung merebahkan kepanya dibangkuan yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Ya, Oh! Singkirkan kepalamu itu sebelum aku memisahkannya dari lehermu,"ancam Jongin yang sepertinya tidak ditanggapi Sehun, namja berkulit putih itu justru semakin menyamankan kepalanya dipangkaun Kyungsoo.

"Ya,ya!"lagi-lagi Jongin keberatan.

Namun anehnya Kyungsoo justru merasa tidak terganggu, diusapnya surai Sehun yang kini berada dipangkuannya,"Ada apa wahai domba tersesat, kelihatannya kau kacau sekali?"tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Sehun sesekali memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman akan usapan tangan Kyungsoo,"Aku lelah sekali.."

"Ck, alasan,"potong Jongin kesal. Namja berkulit tan itu sudah menyerah, dia biarkan saja Sehun berbuat sesukanya, toh dia tahu kalau Sehun tidak berniat buruk pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kenapa dulu kau tidak memilihku?"tanya Sehun mengingat persainganya dulu denagn Jongin untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo hanya karena tidak mau Luhan bersedih jika Jongin jadian dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, kenapa ya?"gumam Kyungsoo menerawang.

"Tentu saja karena kau kalah tampan dariku,"sela Jongin percaya diri, mencomot cemilan dan memasukkannya pada mulutnya yang sibuk mencibir Sehun.

"Mungkin, karena aku merasa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku,"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya-ya, karena tidak akan ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu daripada aku chagi,"imbuh Jongin berbangga diri.

"Memangnya kelihatan sekali ya?"tanya Sehun asal dan Kyungsoo justru tertawa keras-keras.

"Hahaha jadi benar kau hanya pura-pura menyukaiku?"tebak Kyungsoo.

Sehun terdiam sejenak,'..mungkin,"

"Sehun, Sehun..sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh jika kau tau,"tanya Kyungsoo merasa lucu sekaligus bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bangkit darii pangkuan Kyungsoo,"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya lelah saja."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ayahmu? Ayahku bilang kemarin beliau masuk rumah sakit?"tanya Jongin saat melihat Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk bergi.

"Ya begitulah, gula darahnya naik lagi. Seperti biasa.."jawab Sehun,"Akun pergi dulu ya, maaf mengganggu.."Sehun melambaikan tangannya ringan dan berlalu pergi, tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Luhan memperhatikan mereka bertika terutama Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku memang tidak akan pernah menang dari Kyungsoo,"desah Luhan sedih. Sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba oonselnya berbunyi dan matanya membola seketika saat dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Oh Ahjumma tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri seraya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo Oh Ahjumma?"

TBC

Masih ada yang ingat cerita ini?

Well, aku sendiripun harus baca ulang buat ngelanjutinnya, lol

Gak terasa uda lama banget dianggurin

Review please juseyo...


End file.
